This Isn't How I Planned It
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Does anything in life ever go as you planned it? For Sasuke Uchiha, nothing ever goes according to plan. But maybe, sometimes abandoning the plan isn't so bad after all. NaruSasu, Mpreg, Yaoi, Lemons, A/U.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a spin-off version of a story in a game I started playing on my phone one night, and I thought it would make a good fan fiction idea. I hope you guys like this! All from Sasuke's POV, and he's 21 and in college in this. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

This Isn't How I Planned It

Chapter 1

Has something in your life ever gone perfectly according to plan? Or has it all screwed up so much, that everything seems out of control? That's how things have felt for me lately, and it was the stress that woke me during the middle of the night. I was stressed out from trying to find a boyfriend, and had just had another failed attempt earlier in the night with a blind date one of my friends had set me up with. Damn Ino and her horrible instincts…

Anyway, thanks to that horrible experience, I was stressed out and highly considering taking a break from dating for a while. Sighing heavily, I stepped out into the garden to get some fresh air, and then noticed that the moon was blood red. It was strange, but I was unable to look away. Something in me stirred as I gazed at it, but I couldn't decipher it. Eventually, the blood moon disappeared as dawn arrived, and my eyes closed briefly. I took a deep, calming breath, and then exhaled slowly before returning to my room to get dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and then eat. Sure, it's Saturday, but I still need to work on my schoolwork for psychology. That's my major, and I'm planning on eventually becoming a psychologist.

I ate my breakfast of toast and over easy eggs before grabbing my messenger bag with my laptop in it and leaving home, locking the door behind me. I smiled slightly at the shrine behind my house as I left, and then returned my attention to my walk to the library to study. Once I arrived, I searched for the books I needed, and began to work on my project on psychological disorders.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After a few hours had passed, I sat back, yawning and stretching my arms until my elbows popped quietly. Deciding to take a break, I closed my laptop once I'd saved my work I'd completed so far. I tucked it into my bag again, and prepared to leave for some lunch before going to put the books I'd grabbed back in their rightful places. As I tucked a book back, however, I heard a creaking groan from the bookcases, and then they started to collapse. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but then I was tackled to the ground, out of reach of the huge bookshelves. I cracked one eye open, nervous to see what had happened, and realized I had been tackled into safety by some blonde guy. I fully opened both eyes, and saw the guy was watching me worriedly with his deep sapphire eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. I blinked at him, kind of dazed from the fall and how attractive he was. His hair was spiky, he had three whisker-like markings on his cheeks, and he had a mysterious aura to him, which only made him seem more attractive to me. He wore orange jeans and a black t-shirt, too. "Hello? Anybody in there?" he teased, his eyes warm with kindness.

"Um, sorry, just kind of shocked by the near death experience," I muttered.

"No problem," the blonde smiled, and then perked up, frowning for a second before cursing. "Damn, I'd better go." And with that, he was off of me and out the door without a backwards glance.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Ino's voice screamed into the room from the other doorway. I knew she was here; she always tries to flirt with some hot guy in the library on Saturdays. And apparently she'd seen me without me realizing it, too.

"Yeah, I wasn't hit," I called back, and she ran over to me as I got up.

"What happened?" she asked when she reached me.

"I was putting some books back, and when I was walking away, I heard the shelves creaking and groaning, and then they collapsed," I explained, leaving out the part about the blonde. Gods forbid if she found out, I'd never hear the end of it.

"How the hell did that happen, though?" she wondered aloud. "These aren't exactly old bookcases, after all."

"Not sure," I sighed.

"Well, as long as you're safe. Are you okay to go on your own? I'm gonna tell any authorities who show up what happened," she told me.

"Yeah, I was actually on my way out to get some lunch," I nodded, and she smiled.

"Good. You look paler than normal anyway, so get some food in your stomach, okay?"

"Got it. Thanks, Ino," I thanked her, and she nodded in reply before ushering me out the door the blonde had left through. I made sure my laptop wasn't damaged before continuing to a small local café for some coffee and a bacon Gouda sandwich. As I walked, my thoughts went back to that mysterious blonde who saved me before and the warm light in his eyes as he spoke to me, despite it being such a brief encounter. When I arrived at the café, I sat down after getting my usual coffee and sandwich, and began to eat while I checked the news on my laptop. The library bookcases crashing was already being reported on, and I watched the live feed as Ino shared my story with the reporter, but refused to tell them my name, thankfully. She knows I hate the spotlight.

Once they ended the story, I switched to checking out different psychology articles for my class project. Mercifully, this wasn't an oral presentation, so I just had to turn the report, not present it to the class. As I did my research, I finished eating, and then I drank the rest of the coffee, but one of the employees kindly came over and refilled my cup. I thanked them and continued writing my report paper. Finally, I looked at the time on my laptop, and realized it was getting into the evening, so I needed to go home and make dinner. After all, can't really rely on café food to feed me some dinner, huh?

I packed up my laptop again, and then left for home, making sure to throw my trash in the garbage can on the way out the door. While walking home, I realized there weren't many people out, which had me confused. For a Saturday night, you'd think more people would be out and about, going to parties, bars, or clubs. I checked my phone for the time, and saw today was actually almost the last day of daylight saving time for the year. No wonder it seemed so dark out so early.

Unfortunately, I was a bit too engrossed in my phone I guess, because I suddenly heard tires screeching while I crossed the street to my house, and I froze like a deer in headlights as a car came hurtling towards me at high speed.

"Look out!" a voice shouted, and then the car exploded several yards from me, and it was far enough away that I wasn't hit by any of the scorching car parts. I stood there, shaking in fear and horror, at the second near death experience for the day.

"Hey, come on, let's get you out of the street," a familiar voice told me gently, and I was quickly guided away from the wreckage and towards my house. It was only once we were paused at the door that I realized I needed to unlock the door so I could get inside. I shakily pulled my keys out of my pocket, and unlocked the door before the person helped me inside. Only after I was sat down at the dining room table did I look at the person who had helped me. My eyes widened in shock when I realized who it was.

"Wait a second, you're the guy from the library!" I gasped. "Why'd you leave so soon earlier?"

"I'll explain soon, but for now, I need you to calm down from nearly being hit by a car going 50 in a residential area," the blonde replied.

"I'd actually like a few answers before anything else happens," I retorted, narrowing my eyes dangerously at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a kitsune, or fox demon," he answered. "I'm here to protect you, but only if you give yourself to me." I blinked, trying to register what he'd just said, and then frowned.

"You've got to be joking, right?" I snorted. "Why the fuck should I believe you?"

"Maybe it would be better to show you," Naruto sighed, and then a pair of fox ears appeared on top of his head, the human ears vanishing, and nine blonde fox tails grew from behind him, swishing gently. I felt the blood drain from my face, and he nodded. "Now do you believe me?"

"Why do I have to give myself to you?" I finally asked after a minute.

"I can't explain right now, it's not safe here, but I promise I will. Just come with me," he urged. Suddenly, before I could say or do anything, the kitsune growled lowly, warningly, his ears flattening against his head. "Damn, too late. They're here."

"Who?" I asked.

"Other demons that want you," he growled. "Stay close, unless you want to die or be forced with someone else."

"What?" I uttered, but then he hoisted me onto his back, using his tails to support me as I clung to him, and ran out to the garden right as dozens of creatures swarmed around us.

"Son of a bitch," Naruto spat, and then began to attack them, his nails lengthening into claws as he slashed through them like they were nothing. His tails shielded me from harm as more and more of the creatures flowed into the garden, and I hunkered closer to his back, terrified. Out of nowhere, a fireball smashed through a large portion of them, and then an orange fox, the size of a very large wolf and with nine tails as well, emerged from their burning remains.

"It seems you need help," he smirked, addressing Naruto.

"About fucking time, Kyuubi," the blonde merely chuckled, and then they destroyed the remaining creatures together. The pair slashed through them, and occasionally, Kyuubi would let off waves of fire from his tails. After they were gone for certain, Naruto lowered his tails, letting me down from his back, and I slid off, nearly collapsing from the fear I'd felt. "Are you okay?" the kitsune asked, turning to face me. I noticed his irises were red with black vertical pupils, but when he looked at me, they returned to blue. "Look, if you don't come with Kyuubi and me, things will only get worse until one of the enemy demons claims you. We'll protect you if you come with us." I lowered my gaze, feeling my world start to unravel and crumble beneath my feet. I wanted answers before I went with him.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked, my voice sounding lost.

"Because you woke up last night during the blood moon, which awoke your deep, underlying demon traits," the blonde began. "You'll eventually become a demon, but only if you live that long. Kyuubi and I can ensure that you do, but only if you come with us." I could barely muster up a reaction at this point, as I was so mentally and emotionally exhausted by this point, I couldn't think straight.

"I'll go with you," I murmured.

"Glad to hear it," Naruto smiled, and then leaned in and kissed me softly, causing my body to relax before he leaned over and bit the side of my neck, breaking the skin and making me gasp. I quickly drew back, slapping my hand over the bite mark, and feeling heat there.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I spat, glaring at him.

"I had to so that you'll be safe from anyone in my home village, and that way they know you're off limits," he told me hurriedly. "Now, go pack anything personal that you can, as we can't come back after this. Don't worry about clothes and such; I'll provide those for you."

"I would advise a swift pace, too," Kyuubi agreed, and Naruto followed me as I went through my room and grabbed my favorite belongings that had sentimental value to me. I packed a few things that had belonged to my family, including a small photo album that showed my family and some pictures of my friends. When I was finished and had slung my backpack onto my back, I looked to Naruto, and he picked me up and carried me on his back to the well behind the shrine, Kyuubi trailing after us.

"This is the way into the demon realm," the kitsune informed me. "Once through, you can't come back until your demon features emerge, and even then, only if you have complete control over those traits." I didn't say anything; just feeling like everything around me was beginning to fall apart. Sighing, Naruto climbed into the well with Kyuubi close behind us, and then there was a blinding white light before the demon climbed out again. The blonde exited what appeared to be a shrine surrounding the well, and was greeted by other demons.

"Naruto-kun! You're back!" a pinkette with rabbit ears squealed happily, and literally hopped over, her green eyes excited. Then she noticed me. "Oh, this is the one who woke during the blood moon, right?"

"Yeah, his name is Sasuke," he replied, and I could feel my eyes starting to drift closed, thanks to the exhaustion.

"Better wait on the introductions until tomorrow," the rabbit demon advised. "He looks exhausted."

"Tsunade's taught you well, huh, Sakura?" Naruto chuckled quietly, and she beamed at him.

"Of course! She's the best healer in the demon realm!" she grinned. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Go ahead and get him to bed, he needs the sleep."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," he thanked her, and then carried me away from the shrine and towards his home. Somewhere along the way, I fell asleep, feeling lost and already missing my old life. Hopefully, this was all one huge bad dream brought on by stress. If not, then I'm gonna be miserable.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I woke up, I was in a room I didn't recognize, and then realized that the whole ordeal hadn't been a dream, unfortunately. I remained still, trying to figure out where exactly I was. I was lying on something soft, which I figured was a bed, with a blanket covering me, and there was a dresser, three doors, one of which was glass and led out to a small balcony, a closet, an empty laundry bin, and a bedside table on each side of the bed. I didn't sense a presence in the room, so I sat up, just wanting to be alone to my thoughts, and thankful that Naruto wasn't in the room at the moment. I blamed him for this mess, and that everything was now ruined for my life. Suddenly, one of the doors opened, and then said blonde walked in from the hallway, smiling when he saw I was awake.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're awake," he said, approaching me. Automatically, my eyes narrowed at him, and he paused. "What?"

"This is all your fault," I muttered, glaring furiously at him.

"How is this my fault?" he asked, frowning.

"It's because of you that my life won't be the way I planned it!" I spat. My voice lowered as I continued, wrapping my arms around myself. "All I ever wanted was for something in my life to go my way. I lost my family when I was 16, even my older brother. Shortly before the whole ordeal, though, I'd told them I was gay, and they didn't mind. They completely supported me. But after they were killed five years ago, I wanted to try and make my life better. I wanted to have a good boyfriend, get married, have children with a surrogate, and raise them lovingly like my parents did with me and Itachi. But now I'm stuck with either being killed or staying here, and I…" I trailed off, unable to finish as the tears started and a sob tore its way from my throat. I felt Naruto's soft tails on my shoulders first, and flinched away from him, not wanting him around.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I really am," he murmured, but I turned away from him, and he sighed before leaving the bedroom, shutting the door almost completely behind him. After a few minutes, I barely heard the door creak open again, and then soft footsteps padded into the room (I know Kyuubi technically has hands instead of paws, but just go with it in this one).

"Sasuke-sama," Kyuubi's voice rumbled softly. I had somewhat calmed by this point, but the tears still flowed freely. "Sasuke-sama, may I speak with you? Naruto-sama has left for a bit to hunt. He's not home right now."

"What is there to say, Kyuubi?" I mumbled, my vision becoming unfocused as I stared at the wall. "Everything for me has changed so much, and it hasn't even been a full 48 hours. I haven't felt this much pain and confusion since I was 16 and my family was killed." I shivered at the memory of when I had walked into my home and found their bodies.

"I want to try and help you so you can make this situation better, both for you and my master," Kyuubi told me. "He truly does have feelings for you, however briefly you two have known each other, and I want to see both of you happy together. It may seem strange that I feel this way, but I have known Naruto-sama since we were both kits. He is a gentle spirit, and will fiercely defend those he cares about. Especially you, now that you're his. I stand by his decisions, as he always makes the right choice. Sometimes there are mistakes, but no one is perfect. Don't think you're the only one suffering out of this, Sasuke-sama. Naruto-sama has no living family, either." My eyes widened at his last words, and I sat up and looked at the large fox, confused.

"Why not?" I asked, and he sighed.

"That is not my story to tell. You should ask Naruto-sama, but only when you two have become closer," he answered. "I would advise at least trying to make the best of your situation. Not everything is bleak, though it may seem like it right now. Everything will improve, you'll see. But don't blame Naruto-sama for this, he was only trying to protect you from being killed or taken by someone else who would have made this truly a nightmare for you." He turned and left the bedroom, his tails swishing quietly behind him. Once the door clicked shut, I brought my knees to my chest, feeling like a complete fucking asshole.

"What the hell's wrong with me…?" I whispered, feeling tears sting my eyes again. I had been such a prick to Naruto, and he had only been trying to help and protect me. I need to apologize when he comes home, and do some major ass-kissing.

A/N: I know this is shorter than the chapters in Soft Spoken, but I feel like if I continue on this chapter, I'll be moving too fast. Anyhoo, R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now, on to chapter 2! Oh, and for anyone who wants to know, the app/game I was playing that inspired this is called "Enchanted in the Moonlight". This fic kind of follows the beginning, but since I haven't played all the way through, I don't know how the rest goes. Oh, and in response to a review, I like Miyabi the best! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

This Isn't How I Planned It

Chapter 2

It was two hours later when Naruto returned home, and I was still sitting on the bed with my knees to my chest, facing the bedroom door. When I heard the door open downstairs, I felt a need I hadn't felt since I was a child: I needed comfort. Preferably in the form of a hug. Silence followed after the door shut, and I strained my hearing to listen if the blonde was speaking with Kyuubi. That's when I heard Naruto's footsteps approach the bedroom door, and I looked up as he walked in cautiously, sitting down on the bed next to me before speaking.

"Sasuke? Are you feeling any better?" the kitsune asked, his ears slightly lowered with worry.

"Not really, but I want to apologize," I murmured, my onyx eyes flicking up to gaze into his sapphire ones. It was then that I remembered my attraction for him in the first place from when he saved me in the library. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What for?" Naruto frowned, puzzled.

"For blaming you for my current situation," I elaborated. "It's not your fault, and I shouldn't have blamed you when you've just been trying to help me."

"Sasuke… You don't need to apologize, ya know," he murmured, despite the smile he had on his face. "I understand if you're still mad at me."

"But I'm not," I insisted. "Kyuubi spoke to me, and helped me to realize that you're not to blame. I felt like I'm been such an asshole to you, and I wanted to apologize."

"Then in that case…" he leaned over me as he spoke, and kissed me gently. The tenderness behind that kiss took my breath away, and my eyelids fluttered closed as I kissed him back. We kissed for several seconds, but then Naruto pulled away, smirking. "Apology accepted." He watched me as I snapped out of my daze, and then chuckled. "I'll bet you'd like to get cleaned up, right?"

"I don't exactly feel the cleanest right now, so yeah," I nodded.

"All right, then I'll grab some clothes for you. Go ahead and clean up in the bathroom while I do that," he instructed, pushing me towards the bathroom. I went in, and shut the door behind me, making sure there was a set of clean towels before I stripped and climbed into the shower. As I shampooed my hair, I thought back to when Naruto had kissed me just earlier, and blushed as I felt desire for him wash over me, making my face burn. I could feel myself start to become hard, but I wasn't about to ask the kitsune to help me. Sure, I was attracted to him, and I would have to give myself to him eventually, but not on the first day!

"Fuck," I hissed, knowing there was no point in trying to will it away, and that I would have to take care of it myself. I began to jerk off, barely managing to keep my voice down. I was biting my lip hard to stifle the noises, and prayed Naruto wouldn't hear me. Right after I released in the warm water with a quiet, strained moan of his name, said blonde entered the bathroom.

"Here are some clothes for you, Sasuke. I'm leaving them on the counter," he told me.

"Thanks," I managed to say, trying to not sound breathless. It didn't work.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, sounding concerned.

"No… Nothing's wrong," I insisted. It was quiet for a moment, and I resumed washing my body now that my hair was rinsed, thinking he'd left. That's when I got the shock of my life.

"I knew I smelled something," Naruto's voice suddenly breathed in my ear, making me yelp in shock and whirl around to face him. I was quick to notice he was also naked.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I demanded of him, backing away.

"You got hard, didn't you?" he smirked, flashing his canines as he noticed the cum still being rinsed down the drain. My face turned red, but I didn't say anything. "You could have told me, ya know."

"And what? Let you suck me off when we barely know each other?" I pointed out with a light glare.

"Yes," he replied, his expression dead serious.

"What the fuck," I muttered, becoming irritated.

"Well, I also need to clean up," he added, and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Fine, just don't get any funny ideas," I warned, finishing up with rinsing myself off. Right before I could get out, however, I was grabbed by one of Naruto's tails, and yanked close to him as he wrapped his arms around me. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I just wanted a kiss before you got out. Is that too much to ask?" he answered smoothly, bringing his face close to mine. I didn't get a chance to respond before he kissed me lovingly. I gasped when I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, asking for entrance, and then the slick muscle was in my mouth, tasting me. A moan slipped out from my throat as I kissed him back, and he growled in response, kissing me harder. I realized my mistake, but it was too late, as I was becoming hard again. My erection pressed against Naruto's thigh, and he pulled away, smirking again and showing his fangs. "Allow me," he purred, kneeling in the shower until he was at eye level with my hips. Without warning, he took my cock into his mouth, sucking, licking, and occasionally nipping.

"AH!" I gasped, burying my fingers into his hair and barely managing to not squeeze his ears. I felt him smirk around my member, but I couldn't resist bucking my hips slightly when he began to bob his head. Naruto pinned my hips against the shower wall, and I swore loudly in frustration. The kitsune didn't say anything, just continued sucking me off until I came with a loud groan. I barely registered him swallowing my cum before he stood up again and held me close to his chest so I could hear his accelerated heartbeat.

"Now do you know what you do to me?" the blonde asked softly, kissing the top of my head gently. Before I could even begin to muster a response, the water suddenly became cold, and I yelped in shock before scrambling out to prevent myself from getting too cold. I wrapped a thick, clean towel around me, shivering lightly and staring at the floor as I sat on the toilet lid while I waited for Naruto to come out. Surprisingly, he washed off, being quick about it, and then emerged from the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before crouching in front of me, trying to get me to look at him. I was absorbed in my thoughts about the mysterious kitsune, still stunned that he felt so strongly for me despite us barely knowing each other.

"You okay?" he inquired softly, noticing my shivers.

"Yeah, I just don't handle the cold all that well," I mumbled, glancing at him briefly.

"Maybe a hot dinner will help, then," he chuckled. "I hope you like beef stew." I nodded, and he smiled. "Good. Do you want to be alone to get dressed?"

"After that little 'event' in the shower, I'd prefer to not be cornered and molested again," I replied, giving him a pointed look. Naruto at least had the decency to give me a sheepish grin before standing.

"Sorry about that, but now you know how I feel about you, huh?" he said.

"Yes, I do," I nodded, still thinking about how I felt for the kitsune.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. If you're not certain yet, that's okay. I'll wait for as long as it takes," Naruto suddenly murmured, his tone sounding slightly saddened. I looked up to see him with his gaze fixated on the wall with his ears folded back, and I instantly felt guilty. He straightened up and started to leave, but stopped when I got up and hugged him around his middle.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, my voice muffled by his back. Naruto turned and held me in his arms, rubbing my back to calm my heightened emotions.

"You don't have to apologize, Sasuke," he assured me. "I understand, this is a lot for one person to go through in such a short time."

"But I feel bad that you feel so strongly for me, and I'm not even sure just yet," I muttered, shivering as his tan fingers ran along my spine.

"Don't. I'm here, and I'll wait as long as it takes," he promised. Releasing me, he added, "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be downstairs when you're done, and dinner should be ready by then." I nodded silently, and then Naruto left, leaving me to my own thoughts. Despite what he'd said, I still felt horribly guilty. Sighing, I got dressed in a pair of clean, black boxers and set of pajamas which consisted of a navy blue t-shirt and dark grey pajama bottoms. Once I was dried, dressed, and my hair was brushed into its usual style, I left the bathroom, making my way to the kitchen, where the enticing aroma of beef stew was emanating. I looked in to see Naruto pulling out two bowls and two spoons from the cabinet and drawer. He was dressed in black sleep pants and an orange t-shirt.

"Smells good," I commented as I walked in.

"Glad to hear it. I learned this recipe from Choji, a bear demon, and he cooks often, sometimes even delivering to my place if he makes too much. He knows I always eat anything he makes," the blonde explained. "Speaking of which, would you be interested in meeting my friends tomorrow?"

"It'd be bad if I didn't," I smiled slightly, causing Naruto to beam.

"Good to know! I'll have Kyuubi deliver the news to them all tonight," he grinned as he dished us each a bowl of stew. Kyuubi padded into the house at that moment, appearing confused.

"Deliver what news?" he inquired, folding one ear back.

"Sasuke's ready to meet the others," the blonde told him, and Kyuubi nodded.

"Then I'd best head out now. I hear there's a small snowstorm moving in," he informed us.

"Damn, then we'd best stock up soon," Naruto grumbled, and then nodded in farewell as Kyuubi turned to leave. Looking to me, he said, "I guess winter's coming early this year."

"Shit…" I muttered, accepting the bowl of stew when it was handed to me.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, frowning.

"I hate the cold," I said.

"Well, it would give us a good chance to cuddle…" he smirked, casting a sly look my way.

"I'm sure it would," I replied dryly, rolling my eyes. Naruto merely shrugged, and then sat down in the dining room to eat. I sat across from him, and began to eat as well, surprised by the pleasant taste. "Well then, I'll have to tell Choji that this is the best beef stew I've ever had," I told the kitsune after I'd swallowed.

"Are you sure you're not trying to suck up already?" the blonde laughed.

"Hey, I call it as I see it. Or in this case, taste it," I smirked back.

"Suuuuure~" he chuckled. After we finished eating, Kyuubi returned, a bit of blood staining his muzzle. "Good hunting out there, Kyuubi?"

"Trying to make sure I don't go hungry during the storm tomorrow. Oh, and everyone knows to come over tomorrow around noon," the large fox shrugged, heading to a large cushion in the corner of the living room, which was connected to the dining room. He curled up on it, and was soon asleep, his deep breaths sounding throughout the quiet room.

"We'd better go upstairs now that we're done," Naruto whispered. "Kyuubi tends to get pissed if someone wakes him, unless it's an emergency."

"Understood," I nodded, and we silently crept upstairs after storing the stew in the fridge. Once we got into the bedroom, Naruto fell back onto the bed, sighing contentedly. When I hesitated, however, he sat up and patted the spot next to him expectantly.

"Don't worry; I won't pull anything on you in your sleep. Maybe once we're officially mates, but not before that," he assured me, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to sharing a bed. Mind you, I've only ever gone on dates with different guys, and even then, it was just one date per guy. None of them were right for me," I explained.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, his expression genuinely curious.

"You're a special case," I smirked, sitting next to him. He wrapped an arm around me, kissing my temple gently.

"I would certainly hope I'm different from those guys," he chuckled. "After all, I highly doubt you've ever had a demon trying to date you before."

"Of course," I laughed lightly, allowing him to hold me with my back to his chest as he lowered us onto the bed and pulled the covers over us both. Now he was spooning me, but I actually didn't mind it.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. Sleep well," Naruto whispered.

"Goodnight, Naruto. See you in the morning," I murmured, feeling sleepy again. And with a tender kiss planted to the back of my neck, I smiled softly before falling asleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Sasuke~" Naruto's voice purred in my ear. Now, normally, I would be up on my own and easily wake up. But today was different.

"Can't we just sleep a bit longer?" I grumbled, trying to cover myself more with a blanket. Naruto tugged the blanket away, shaking his head.

"Nope. We've gotta go greet my friends. They'll be here soon," he told me, making me pause and blink.

"What time is it?" I frowned, looking up at him as he hovered over me in the bed.

"About 11:30," he answered, watching me curiously.

"Fuuuuuck…" I groaned, wiping my face with my hand. "I really want to sleep more…"

"Sorry, Sasuke, but you need to get up. I let you sleep as long as I could," the blonde apologized. I sighed, but started to sit up anyway.

"Damn… Normally I'm able to be fine and wake up early. What the fuck's wrong with me?" I wondered aloud.

"It may just be your demon traits exhausting you while they're emerging," the kitsune shrugged. "Either way, you need to get up and dressed." Sighing again, I got up and out of bed, and then stretched my arms over my head until my back clicked. Apparently, Naruto liked that view, because he pulled me over to him and kissed me until I was light-headed.

"Shit, Sasuke… Don't be a tease," Naruto chuckled lowly, kissing me again briefly.

"Oh, so stretching because I'm stiff from sleeping for a long time is teasing now?" I snorted.

"It is for me, as long as it's you," the kitsune smirked, and then handed me a bundle of clothes. "Go ahead and get changed. I'll be waiting downstairs in the living room." I took them from him, and waited until he was outside the bedroom before getting changed in the clothes he'd given me. I was surprised; he'd given me a pair of black jeans and a navy blue long-sleeved v-neck. He already knew my favorite colors? Damn, either he's very good at knowing what I like, or he's been stalking me since before we met. Either way, I'm glad he's not dressing me in orange and black. As nice as he looks in those colors, they wouldn't do for me. I happened to notice a pair of dark grey slippers by the closet, and realized those must be mine, as Naruto had been wearing an orange pair earlier. I slid them on, and then went downstairs to find the blonde. He was actually greeting someone at the door, but all I could see was a redhead and a sand colored raccoon-like beast as big as Kyuubi next to him. Them, and the large snowdrifts outside, making me groan internally.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," Naruto smiled at me, turning to reveal the newcomer. The redhead had green eyes with thick dark lines around them, and what appeared to be a tattoo on his forehead above his left eye. He had raccoon ears and a fluffy tail similar to a raccoon's, but not quite. "This is Gaara and his beast, Shukaku. Gaara's a raccoon dog demon, and Shukaku is a raccoon dog beast."

"This is the human who saw the blood moon?" Shukaku sneered, which earned him a swift cuff over his ears from Gaara.

"Don't disrespect our host or his future mate," the redhead warned his beast.

"Sorry, Gaara-sama, Naruto-sama," Shukaku apologized.

"No worries, Shukaku. Just try and control yourself," Naruto advised. Then he perked up when he saw a pair of demons approaching. "Oh, Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hello, Naruto," the brunette grinned as they approached. I noticed he had a dolphin tail and a dorsal fin on his back, which surprised me. I would have thought an aquatic demon would be impossible.

"Have you been well?" the silverette next to him asked, his one visible eye showing his happiness. He had a mask covering his nose and mouth, which had me curious.

"Yeah, I've been great!" Naruto grinned. "Come on, let's go inside before the entryway gets too crowded."

"Sounds good to me!" a new voice agreed, and we all looked to see a scruffy-looking brunette with pointed dog ears and a slightly curved tail run over with a large white dog that matched Kyuubi and Shukaku's size by his side.

"Hi Kiba!" the blonde kitsune greeted, and patted the dog on the head. "Hi Akamaru." The dog yipped happily in response to being petted.

"Heya Naruto," the newcomer grinned, and then laughed, "Well, let's go inside!"

"All right, all right, Kiba," Naruto laughed lightly, and led the guests inside. "Where are Sakura and Hinata?"

"They should be here any second now," the silverette answered, and Naruto nodded. Right when he stopped nodding, there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devils…" Gaara murmured, closing his eyes. Shukaku snickered at his partner's words until Kyuubi sighed and cuffed him.

"Silence, brother," the fox beast warned. Shukaku rolled his eyes, but remained silent after that. The blonde answered the door, and let in the rabbit demon, whose name I couldn't remember, from the other night, and she was followed by a dark-haired girl with mouse ears and a slender mouse tail. The new girl had strange eyes, I noticed. They were pale and pupil-less, which was odd to me.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," the girl greeted the kitsune in a soft, timid voice.

"Hey Hinata," he smiled.

"Come on; let's bring this to the living room! We brought food, after all!" the rabbit demon girl shouted suddenly, startling Hinata and causing her to jump a few inches in surprise.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, point taken," Naruto chuckled, and then helped her with the food she'd brought. I was surprised when I realized she'd brought a large basket of food, and became even more surprised when I saw how much it held. As dish after dish was removed from the basket, I couldn't help but think, '_How the hell are we going to eat all of this?_'

"So, is this the human who saw the blood moon, then?" the dark-haired girl asked the blonde.

"Yup. Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha, and his demon traits were awakened during the blood moon. They haven't emerged yet, but will soon," Naruto told everyone. He came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his side. "I'm not gonna introduce everyone for you all, so go around and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, a rabbit demon and training medic," the rabbit demon introduced herself with a smile as she began to pour everyone cups of tea. "I'm glad you're doing better than you were when you arrived the other night. You looked drained that night."

"Sakura, you already knew and didn't tell me?" the dark-haired girl frowned at Sakura, confused.

"Sorry, Hinata, but Naruto-kun made me promise not to tell yet!" the pinkette defended herself.

"All right, then I understand," she nodded, accepting the rabbit demon's answer. Looking at me, she smiled, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I am a mouse demon. It's nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun." I dipped my head in response, being polite.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, a dog demon, and this is my partner, Akamaru, a dog beast," the scruffy brunette grinned, gesturing to the large white dog.

"I'm Iruka Umino, a dolphin demon, and this is my mate, Kakashi Hatake, a wolf demon," the other brunette told me, blushing slightly as Kakashi pulled him close.

"You already know Shukaku and me," Gaara muttered, and thankfully, Shukaku said nothing this time, but that was probably thanks to Kyuubi's warning look he cast the raccoon dog beast's way.

"Can we eat now? Akamaru and I purposely skipped eating this morning so we could enjoy some of Sakura and Hinata's home cooking!" Kiba whined, his ears folding back slightly. Hinata giggled softly before smiling at the dog demon.

"Of course, Kiba," she told him.

"Then let's eat!" he grinned, and she giggled again as she handed him some type of chicken dish. At least, it smelled like chicken to me. "Thanks, Hinata."

"Kiba's got a thing for Hinata, but he can't work up the courage to tell her," Naruto whispered almost silently in my ear, and mercifully, neither of the aforementioned heard him. I nodded minutely, acknowledging his words.

As the day went on, we all enjoyed each other's company, ate and enjoyed Sakura and Hinata's cooking, and laughed at different stories and jokes everyone had. Finally, everyone left, leaving Naruto, Kyuubi, and me at the blonde's home.

"About damn time," Naruto yawned, but he was smiling nonetheless. Kyuubi yawned and padded to his bed, which gave Naruto and me the hint to go upstairs. We slipped up to the bedroom, and I fell forward onto the large bed, pleasantly surprised by its warmth. "I turned on the electric blanket earlier, seeing as it's so cold out."

"Thank you," I murmured gratefully. "Why does it have to be so fucking cold outside?"

"Eh, it's winter, so it's to be expected," the kitsune shrugged. "Though I've heard this winter is supposed to be especially cold, as compared to the past ones."

"Dammit," I grumbled, shivering lightly at the thought.

"Don't worry, my house always keeps warm," the blonde assured me, sitting next to my head and running his fingers through my hair soothingly. "What do you think of my friends?" he asked, his tone sounding genuinely curious. I hummed thoughtfully before replying.

"They all seem nice, but I don't think Gaara and Shukaku like me much," I answered.

"Ah, that's just how Gaara is. As for Shukaku, he's not too keen on being friends with humans, but once your demon traits emerge, he'll be better," Naruto explained. "Gaara's always been quiet for as long as I've known him, whereas Shukaku has always been bordering on rude, but he's more of a jokester than anything. Actually, he listens to Kyuubi, Gaara, and me the most because he's Kyuubi's younger brother."

"Really? But they look nothing alike," I frowned, confused. I rolled over to look up at the blonde as he elaborated.

"It's strange, I know. Kyuubi tells me they were separated at birth, and he took after his father, whereas Shukaku took after their mother," he said. "Kyuubi was given to me as my beast partner, and he looked after me, along with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, when my parents were killed. It was the same for Gaara and Shukaku, except Gaara still has his siblings, Kankuro and Temari."

"Why didn't they come today?" I inquired.

"They live separate from Gaara, but they occasionally come and visit," he shrugged. "It's the same for Neji, who's Hinata's cousin, but he and I don't get along the greatest. We have a mutual respect for each other, but that's about it."

"What kind of demons are Kankuro, Temari, and Neji?" I asked, curious.

"Temari's a weasel demon, Kankuro's a crow demon, and Neji's a lion demon," the kitsune answered easily. "You're just curious about everything tonight, aren't you?"

"Well, I want to know who's who, in case anything happens," I muttered, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Aw, it's okay. I don't mind answering," he chuckled. "Besides, I like that you're curious and want to know more about me and my friends."

"All right…" I mumbled, and then locked my onyx eyes with his sapphire ones as I asked, "What happened with your family?" He stiffened slightly, and then sighed.

"They were killed by Orochimaru's snake demon clan," he whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice, and I instantly felt horrible.

"You don't have to tell me, Naruto…" I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder once I was sitting upright.

"No, I should share. After all, they say it's best to talk about these things, right?" he smiled sadly. I nodded hesitantly, and he continued. "My parents were targeted by Orochimaru when he realized they had become more powerful than himself. He had held a tournament to rate their power with, and they defeated all of their opponents, only killing those that threatened to harm me or anyone close to our family. That's how much they cared for everyone. By the end of the tournament, the snake bastard arranged for them to celebrate their victory at his den, and he encouraged them to bring me. It was the worst night of my life. Orochimaru had his subordinates attack us on the way there, and my mother protected me, ordering me to play dead since she knew I wouldn't be able to escape unless they thought I was dead. I had to listen and watch as my mother and father were killed in front of me, and then my mother's body actually collapsed on me, covering me in blood, and allowing me a way to play dead so they wouldn't notice me. I had to hold my breath and remain perfectly still as they investigated to see if I was actually dead, and then they left when they thought I was. After they were gone, I hid by my parents' bodies until I heard someone, and then I recognized Iruka-sensei's scent. He found me, shaking and trembling, and yelled to Kakashi-sensei, who joined him. Iruka comforted me all the way to his home while Kakashi carried my parents' bodies. We buried them in my backyard the next day. I was only two years old when they were killed, but Iruka cared for me with Kakashi like I was their own. I've yet to find and kill that snake bastard since I finished training with Iruka and Kakashi, but I promised myself that I would get my revenge."

"I…I had no idea, Naruto… I'm sorry," I murmured, draping my arms over his shoulders loosely and gently hugging him from behind. He turned and hugged me back, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, there's no way you could have known all of that. Besides, you don't need to be sorry, as you weren't involved," he assured me.

"All right," I conceded, and then relaxed as he settled me into his lap. "I'll tell you about my family's death, since you told me about yours."

"Sasuke, no, you don't need to do—" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"It's only fair," I insisted. "There's not much to tell, anyway. I didn't see them die; I just found their bodies when I came home from a school trip for a class. Anyway… I had gotten home from the trip, and I saw my parents and my older brother, Itachi, who was visiting at the time, all dead in various places on the floor. I freaked, but called the police, and they performed a full investigation, considering my parents were wealthy and this could have been a personal attack or burglary gone extremely wrong. They ended up deeming it a burglary and a personal attack, as the wounds inflicted were so severe and some jewelry was stolen. Eventually, when I was 18, they finally managed to catch the murderer, who was actually a close friend to Itachi, and had killed them because they wouldn't help him with some financial trouble he'd had. He was sentenced to death, and I watched as they gave him the lethal injection. Nothing can bring them back to me, but I know they're still watching me." Naruto was still with shock, but then he hugged me tightly, and I couldn't resist burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry that happened, Sasuke," he whispered. "I can't even imagine coming home to find my family killed."

"It was hard, but I managed," I assured him quietly. We remained like that for a while, but then a yawn escaped me, making the blonde chuckle.

"Let's get some shut-eye, shall we?" he murmured, and I nodded once against his neck. With that, he let me go so we could change into our sleepwear, and I managed to beat him, slipping under the warm covers before the kitsune could. He blinked in surprise when he heard me slide under the blankets, and then laughed lightly. "Eager for bed, are we?"

"Mainly just eager to warm up," I corrected, smirking. Naruto smiled as he joined me, wrapping his arms around my middle before pulling me close.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. Sleep well," he breathed.

"Goodnight, Naruto. See you in the morning," I whispered. And with that, we went to sleep together.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, nice and long! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I know I have to update a shit-ton of other fics, and I feel fucking awful for not updating them, but I promise, I'm trying to work on each one, a little bit at a time when I can. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter here! Oh, and I finally finished the main storyline in "Enchanted In The Moonlight", and I got the happy ending, as compared to the good ending! Just thought I'd share. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

This Isn't How I Planned It

Chapter 3

X*X(12 Days Later)X*X

It's been two whole weeks since Naruto brought me to the demon realm, and 12 days since I met his friends and found out about Naruto's past and shared mine with the blonde. I've been feeling more and more strongly about the kitsune as of late, and I'm almost at the point where I'd be ready to let him have me. It helps that we've shared the same bed every night, and that he's protected me from any enemy that tries to claim me. I can't help but feel hesitant, though, because I'm still a virgin, and I don't exactly know what to expect. What can I say? Even though I'm smart, doesn't mean I know what all will happen. I just know the mechanics, but that's it. One thing that's surprised me is that my demon traits have yet to emerge. Naruto's been confused on it, too, but wasn't too concerned. He also hadn't been as affectionate as of late, which had me worried.

"Sasuke-sama?" Kyuubi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts from where I'd been sitting out on Naruto's bedroom balcony.

"Hey Kyuubi," I greeted, looking to him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know Naruto-sama is back from hunting," the fox-beast told me, and I nodded.

"Thanks Kyuubi, I'll be down soon," I said, but he didn't leave. "Is something wrong, Kyuubi?"

"There's nothing wrong per se, but I can tell Naruto-sama is eager to take you, and his self-control has been weakening every day," he informed me, making me blink at him, surprised. "He's been trying to hold back so he doesn't take you without your permission, and hasn't said anything so he doesn't worry you."

"So that's why he hasn't been as affectionate lately…" I murmured, looking back out towards the setting sun. That settled my decision, then. I'll give myself to him tonight so he doesn't have to be forcing himself to hold back any longer. Kyuubi seemed to notice my thinking, and went back inside to leave me be. After a few minutes, I followed him inside, and went down to the kitchen, where Naruto was working on dinner. It smelled delicious, and I went over to him to find out what he was making. I wrapped my arms around his waist softly from behind him, burying my face into his clothed back. He jumped, slightly startled.

"Hey Sasuke," he said, and I could hear his voice wavering. "Are you hungry?"

"Sort of, but not for food," I mumbled into his back, blushing. I'd never tried to flirt with anyone before, let alone in a sexual manner.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, his tone puzzled yet intrigued. He turned around to face me, keeping me close to his chest now. He cupped my face in his hands, tilting my head back slightly so he was gazing into my onyx eyes with those deep sapphire ones of his.

"I'm giving myself to you," I whispered, blushing deeper.

"…Did Kyuubi talk to you again?" he inquired after a few seconds.

"Yes, but I had already been close. He only helped make my decision for me," I told him quickly, defending the fox beast. The blonde quirked his lips into a smile, making my heart flutter.

"Well, now that Kyuubi's off the hook…" he trailed off, leaning in closer for a kiss. I closed the gap between us, sealing our lips together in what turned into a heated, passionate kiss. He pressed his tongue against the seam of my lips, asking for entrance, and I easily allowed him in. Our tongues danced together until mine submitted, and I moaned softly as his tongue swept through my mouth, tasting me. Suddenly, the kitsune growled before nipping my bottom lip gently. I could feel the desire in that kiss, and I felt guilty for keeping him waiting for so long.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" I panted when we finally broke apart, breathless. Naruto nodded, and then picked me up, bridal-style, before darting up to the bedroom and tossing me onto the bed. That's when I noticed him eyeing me hungrily with his red irises and vertical pupils. I looked to see where he was focusing in at, and noticed my t-shirt had slid off my left shoulder, exposing the pale skin there. No wonder he was looking at me like that.

"See something you like, Naruto?" I teased, and he smirked, showing his fangs that had become slightly longer. That's when he pounced on me, kissing me fiercely while tugging my shirt off. We broke apart so he could remove it completely, and then he yanked his off before kissing me heatedly again, my eyelids slipping closed. As we held our lip-lock, I could feel the blonde's eager hands running down along my sides and to the hem of my pants. My eyes opened wide when he palmed my growing erection, and a groan escaped me, causing Naruto to growl and move down from my lips to my neck, nipping, sucking, and licking at the creamy skin there. I knew the kitsune had to have given me a few hickeys by now, but at this point, I didn't give a flying fuck.

"AH!" I gasped as the kitsune suddenly latched onto the side of my neck, breaking the skin and lapping at the blood. He growled possessively as he licked, sending a few vibrations through me and giving me some pleasure.

"You like that, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked against my neck. "Then you'll love what I'm gonna do to you~"

"Wha—?" I started to say, but broke off with a loud moan when he slipped his hand past my pants and boxers and wrapped those warm, tan fingers around my semi-hard cock. Naruto stroked me for a little while until I was completely hard, causing strangled moans to tumble past my lips. That's when the blonde pulled both my pants and boxers down in one smooth movement, completely exposing my body to him. I tried to cover myself, but the shirtless kitsune grasped my wrists in one hand and pinned them to the headboard above my head.

"No hiding that gorgeous body of yours from me," Naruto chuckled lowly, and I blushed a wonderful shade of pink. Probably all over, too.

"Then you finish getting undressed, too!" I snapped, embarrassed.

"As you wish," he grinned evilly, and removed his own pants and boxers, revealing his erect member, which, I had to admit, was much larger than mine. He had released my wrists when he was pulling them down, so I used the opportunity to grab and kiss him once more, pushing my tongue past his lips and teeth and dominating him easily. That is, until he decided to take over again.

"Don't forget, you're giving yourself to me, so I top here, Sasuke," Naruto purred when we parted for air before kissing me again, hungrily. I broke away with a surprised gasp when I felt his slick finger pressing against my entrance. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just…unexpected," I panted, gripping his shoulders. Then a thought occurred to me. "Where'd you get the lube?"

"I kept some hidden in the bedside table drawer, just in case," he chuckled, adding another finger and scissoring. I winced slightly at the pain, but it helped when Naruto kissed me again, lovingly. He eventually added a third finger, drawing a small whimper of pain from me, and stretched me wide. I soon began to rock back on the tan digits, which caused the blonde to remove his fingers. I gave a needy whine of protest when he did, making Naruto chuckle. "Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll be inside you soon."

"Shut up!" I barked, blushing heavily with embarrassment. I covered my face with my hands to hide my blush, but to no avail, as the kitsune moved them away, gazing into my eyes with his lust-darkened sapphire ones. I was pleasantly surprised to see they weren't those feral, red ones.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," he assured me, a soft smile curving his lips. He slicked up his cock with a dollop of lube, and then positioned himself at my entrance in front of me so he could see my face. "Sasuke?" he murmured, his eyes showing his pure love for me.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he whispered, and kissed me right as he entered me in one smooth roll of his hips. I threw my head back, my lips parted wide in a silent scream, and squeezed my eyes shut tight against the pain. I could feel Naruto's face close to mine, and tears leaked out from the corners of my eyes as I tried to find the pleasure through the pain. I'd once decided to research what it was like to be the uke during sex, and I knew it eventually would become pleasure, but I needed to adjust first, especially to the size of Naruto's huge cock inside of me.

"M-move," I managed to stutter, and Naruto kissed me tenderly, just like he had shortly after I'd been brought here, before beginning a series of small, slow thrusts. I melted against him when he kissed me like that, and a needy whimper escaped me against my will.

"Y-you're so t-tight, Sasuke," the kitsune panted in my ear when he pulled away, and I wanted to smack him over the head for saying that, but instead gripped his back tightly as he increased his pace. His hips rolled smoothly and quickly against mine with each thrust, and he kissed me repeatedly, small brief kisses that were barely enough to fuel the fire burning in my abdomen. I could feel the coiling heat inside of me, close to releasing, and knew I was getting close to coming.

"**HOLY FUCK!**" I screamed when Naruto struck something deep within me that had stars scattering across my vision.

"Found it," he grunted, and then proceeded to continuously strike that same spot without letting up. The blonde pounded into me, hard and fast, and I let out loud, uncontrollable moans that became higher in pitch the more he thrust. By this point, the coil of heat felt almost ready to release, so I tried to warn the kitsune above me.

"N-Naruto…I-I'm gonna—" I tried to stutter, but said demon sealed his lips over mine in a searing kiss, cutting me off.

"We'll cum together," he breathed against my lips, beginning to stroke my weeping member and drawing a pleasured cry from me. I dug my nails into his back, making the kitsune hiss in slight pain, but he didn't break his pace. Unfortunately, due to the extreme amount of pleasure I was receiving, I couldn't hold back any longer.

"_**NARUTO!**_" I screamed in ecstasy, my cum splashing onto both our stomachs. Apparently, it was too much for Naruto, too, as he followed soon after.

"_**SASUKE!**_" the kitsune groaned, biting down gently on the mark he'd left me earlier, releasing his white hot seed inside of me. He collapsed on top of me with a grunt, and started to pull out, but then I grabbed his ass to prevent him from doing so. Naruto gave me a curious, yet tired look, so I explained.

"I like the feeling of you inside of me," I mumbled, blushing darkly again. The blonde smiled softly, and kissed me gently as he rolled us so we were both on our sides.

"That's fine. I won't move until you're ready for me to," he assured me, nuzzling my neck.

"Naruto?" I said after a few seconds, waiting for him to respond. He hummed in acknowledgement, so I asked, "You really love me?"

"Of course I do, Sasuke," he murmured, gazing into my eyes with a look that oozed pure love and adoration, plus post-coital satisfaction. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know," I muttered, feeling silly. He cupped my face tenderly with one hand before speaking again.

"Sasuke, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't do everything I have," he replied. "I wouldn't have given you a good home, freedom, or anything like that. But most of all, I wouldn't kiss you like I do, sucked you off that time in the shower, or made love to you tonight like I did. I would have just fucked you so I could, and I wouldn't have waited his long, either."

"I believe you," I whispered. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too," I told him softly, making him blink, surprised, before he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he breathed into my ear. We held each other like that for a few more minutes before relaxing somewhat. "Come on, let's get some sleep," he said quietly, using his tails to cover our nude bodies with the blankets and then turn off the lights. "We can sleep in as late as we want tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Naruto. I love you," I smiled at him in the dark.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you, too," Naruto murmured, his voice sounding thrilled. And with that, we fell asleep in each other's warm embrace, content with now being mates.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up when I felt something twitching on top of my head. I figured it was one of Naruto's tails or something, and just ignored it. That is, until I felt air being blown on my head and the twitching happened again.

"Naruto, stop teasing me with your tails," I grumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

"It's not me," he replied in a cheeky tone from above me. Finally, I opened my eyes in a glare, ready to snap at him when I felt air being blown on my head again, and yet again, there was that damned twitching. He was blowing air on my head for some reason that I couldn't even begin to fathom.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"It looks like someone's demon traits finally emerged," he grinned. There was about a five second pause, and then I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain that shot up my spine, shoved my new mate off of me onto the other side of the bed, and ran into the bathroom to see my reflection in the mirror. I looked exactly the same as I had yesterday, except I now lacked human ears. Oh, and I had black cat ears on top of my head and a matching, slender cat tail extending out from a little above my ass crack to boot. There was even some kind of strange mark where Naruto had bitten me the night before. I didn't even know what to say, think, or do. I had known this was coming, but now that I actually was a cat demon, everything in my mind went blank now that I had seen myself. Naruto entered the bathroom after a few minutes, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his breath tickling my ears and making them flick a couple of times.

"…I don't know…" I mumbled.

"You're still you, Sasuke," he assured me. "You're just a little different now, physically anyway, but other than that, not much else has changed."

"You promise?" I whispered, and he kissed the back of my neck.

"Of course," he nodded, and rested his chin on top of my head. We remained like that for a few minutes, feeling content, until I realized we were both still completely naked. Blushing, I tried to subtly cover myself with my hands, until Naruto caught on and snagged my wrists. "Ah, ah, ah, kitten," he scolded teasingly, earning an annoyed glare from me at the 'kitten' comment. "Remember what I said last night? No hiding that gorgeous body of yours from me."

"Well, maybe if I didn't have dried cum on my stomach and my ass didn't hurt from losing my virginity to your monster of a dick, I wouldn't be struggling for a shower," I pouted.

"How about I run a bath for you instead? That might feel better for the pain," the kitsune offered. "I'm sure being a neko hasn't changed your feelings towards water."

"All right," I conceded, sighing with content as he turned me around to face him and kissed me tenderly. Naruto pulled away, holding my face in his hands, and kissed my nose gently before backing away and smiling softly.

"Come on, let's get that bath going," he murmured, and let me go so he could start a warm bath for me. I watched as he poured a bit of something in the water, making the water bubbly. I could even recognize the scent: vanilla. I exhaled quietly, and then inhaled the warm aroma deeply. "You like vanilla?"

"Yeah, it's a simple flavor and scent, depending on what it's in," I answered. "Besides, it kind of reminds me of my mother, as she always had vanilla scented candles burning in the house whenever she was home."

"Wow, really?" the blonde blinked, curious.

"Yeah, and she even once hinted towards that being the very scent of the candles that my father used the night I was conceived, embarrassingly enough," I added, blushing a light pink.

"That's too funny," Naruto chuckled, and then straightened up. "Perfect. The bath's ready." He picked me up, bridal-style, and started to climb into the tub with me in his arms. I yelped as he picked me up, wrapping my arms around his neck for support and making my mate chuckle again.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded, my eyes wide with shock and my ears automatically folding back.

"I'm gonna wash us both. After all, we can kill two birds with one stone like this," he smirked. I knew where he was headed with that statement, and the mere thought of what his dirty mind could have been thinking made my face burn. I buried my face into his bare chest, drawing a light laugh from the kitsune holding me. "Don't worry, I'll be good."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, and then he sat us down in the very soothingly warm bath water. I felt my body completely relax once I was seated in the tub with my back against Naruto's chest, and I leaned back against him with a small smile on my lips, my ears relaxed in an upright position.

"Better?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Much," I nodded once, feeling the pain in my ass and lower back start to die down somewhat. "Are you sure you didn't put anything else in the bath water?" I looked up at him, seeing his amusement.

"Maybe something to get you in the mood," the blonde teased, but laughed when I gave him a mortified expression. "I'm just kidding, Sasuke!"

"You'd better be. My ass is sore enough as it is, thanks to your huge fucking dick," I grumbled, my ears folding back again.

"Hey, the better to pleasure and fill you with," he shrugged, but laughed again at my horrified look.

"You have a dirty, dirty mind," I growled after I recovered from my shock at his statement.

"You know you love me, though," he smirked, and kissed me lightly.

"I do love you, pervert," I mumbled against his lips.

"Damn straight. After all, now that we're mates, the other demons that wanted to claim you will back off," he told me when he pulled away.

"Good. I was tired of screaming for you when I was about to be attacked," I admitted.

"Though you don't mind screaming my name when I'm making love to you," he grinned, drawing a deep crimson blush to my cheeks.

"Shut. UP!" I spat, mortified. Suddenly, he began to scratch behind my ears, making me relax again, but this time it was against my will. "What the hell…?"

"I've heard that nekos' ears are kind of a sensitive spot, and scratching their ears makes them relax. Looks like that's the case with you," he chuckled. I grumbled under my breath, but froze in shock when I started purring. He stopped scratching, surprised as well, but then resumed when I glared at him in a manner that screamed 'don't you DARE even consider stopping!'

"Okay, I gotta admit, that feels nice," I muttered, closing my eyes as he continued massaging my ears. I felt my neck itch where Naruto had bitten me last night, and I remembered the mark that was there now, which had me curious. "Naruto, what's that mark on my neck where you bit me?" I asked.

"It's a mark proving that you're mine," he explained. "If I hadn't marked you, other demons might still try and take you from me."

"Then I'm glad you did," I smiled up at him. He smiled back, and then reached over me and grabbed the soap and a washcloth.

"All right, time to get cleaned up," he said, and then he began to wash me down once he'd lathered up the washcloth. He tried lingering around my lower abdomen, towards my crotch, but I gave him a warning look, and he took the hint.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm still hurting. Maybe once my ass isn't sore anymore," I apologized.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll try to control myself," the blonde assured me. He continued washing me, and then we had to stand up to wash our hair, but we came out of the bath/shower feeling clean and refreshed. I made sure to thoroughly dry my hair, ears, and tail, and then got dressed in clean, warm clothes. I noticed Naruto had made slits in the back of the pants for my tail, and mentally thanked my mate.

The rest of the day went as normal, just with more affection and cuddling now as compared to the past two weeks. Throughout the day, though, I couldn't help but feel like Naruto wanted to say something, but was holding back. I played dumb, pretending to not notice, but I had a feeling it was something big. Hopefully the kitsune would tell me soon enough.

A/N: And there's the lemon! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and post again sometime soon if I can. R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: On to chapter 2! And in answer to a review, Sasuke doesn't know he has a mark on the back of his neck yet. That'll be explained in this chapter. And the "almost" in the time skip means it's only the middle of the week, so it's more like 2 and a half weeks later. One last thing is that updates will more than likely be really slow now, as I got my copies of Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire for Pokémon on Friday. Sorry, but I love my game time, and I've been waiting on these games for months. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

This Isn't How I Planned It

Chapter 4

X*X(Almost 3 Weeks Later)X*X

I was lying in bed with Naruto, trying to go back to sleep despite the powerful urge I had to vomit. It wasn't even sunrise, and I was desperate to not get sick. Suddenly, the urge became too much, and I bolted out from under the covers, streaking to make it to the toilet in time. I barely made it, and yanked the toilet seat up before heaving my guts up as my ears folded back. This was the sixth time this week, and I was starting to get scared that Naruto would become worried.

"I'm here," said kitsune's voice murmured in my ear, and I felt his warm hands rub my back soothingly as I retched again. So much for not worrying him. Tears pricked at my eyes from the pain and effort it took for me to empty my stomach, and when I was sure I was finished, I couldn't help but lean back against my blonde mate, grateful for his presence. "Better?" he asked softly, kissing my temple lightly.

"Yeah," I croaked, swallowing nervously.

"Let's get some water in you. You need to stay hydrated," Naruto said, helping me to my feet. He carried me, bridal-style, down to the living room and gently placed me on the couch. Once he was sure I was comfortable, the kitsune left to the kitchen to get me some water. I felt like shit, if I was being completely honest with myself. I noticed Kyuubi get to his paws when he heard Naruto, and he glanced at me curiously before following his partner to the kitchen. While I waited for my mate to return with some water, I could actually feel tension coming from the kitchen, but didn't dare investigate, not even when the front door closed. I didn't even want to move at the moment. Finally, the blonde returned, holding a glass of ice water in his hand, and he kneeled by my head, propping me up so I could drink.

"Maybe we should get Tsunade to take a look at you," he told me when I finished drinking. After a few seconds, I nodded.

"That would probably be a good idea," I mumbled. "Hopefully she has something to help me feel better."

"Yeah. Kyuubi's already left to get her," he informed me. I nodded again, and Naruto gave me a worried look. "How long has this been going on for, Sasuke?"

"This is the sixth time this week," I admitted, my ears folding back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he questioned, concerned.

"I thought it wasn't a huge deal, and that it would go away on its own in time," I answered. The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" he offered. "Some rest might help."

"That sounds good," I agreed. "Just don't leave me."

"I promise I'll stay with you. Tsunade will let herself in," he assured me, and carefully picked me up before kissing my forehead and bringing me back to our bedroom. He laid me down on the mattress, and then covered me with a blanket before crawling into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I was quick to curl up against his chest, seeking warmth and comfort. Naruto held me close to him, placing his tails over my body as well under the blanket to give me extra heat. My own tail wrapped around one of his, showing how much I needed him, and he kissed the top of my head between my ears. Soon after, I fell asleep in my mate's warm grip.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

What woke me up next was the lack of heat around me, and my eyes slowly blinked open to see Tsunade, a deer demon, speaking quietly with Naruto, the latter having his back to me as he sat on the side of the bed. That is, until she noticed I was awake.

"Looks like you're awake," she smiled. Tsunade was a very kind woman, and also the one who was training Sakura in becoming a medic herself. I had met her a couple of days after Naruto and I had become mates. The blonde woman seated herself on a chair after pulling it up next to my side of the bed, and she asked, "So, Sasuke, what's been going on with you?"

"I've thrown up six times in four days, and I feel like shit each time I'm finished," I told her.

"Well, let's see what's going on then," she said, and had me lay back on the bed while she used her medic aura to scan across my abdomen. Her eyes widened minutely, and she nodded once to herself. When she was done, she fixed Naruto with a stern look. "Naruto, did you bite him twice?"

"Yeah, he bit me when I agreed to come with him, and then again when I gave myself to him," I answered when he hesitated. I could see he was nervous, but I didn't know why. "What's the problem with him biting me twice?"

"Well, Sasuke, with demons, when they bite their future or potential partner once, that marks them as theirs, but other demons will still try to claim you until you're mated to the one who bit you," Tsunade explained, glaring at Naruto briefly. "But when it's two males, as in yours and Naruto's case, if the submissive, as in you, is bitten a second time by their mate, that means they can bear young."

"…You're saying…" I trailed off, not completely certain of where she was going with this, but having an idea.

"I'm saying that Naruto got you pregnant, and he didn't explain the process beforehand," the medic finished, giving me a sympathetic look. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to process what Tsunade had just told me. When it finally clicked, my eyes, which had been narrowed with suspicion, shot wide open. My ears flattened back against my head completely, and I slowly turned to glare lividly at my mate.

"You…got me pregnant…and didn't ask me or anything if I even wanted this?" I hissed at him, furious. He cringed at my death glare, and held his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry, I knew you wanted a family eventually, but I didn't expect it would be the first time," he attempted to defend himself.

"I do want a family, but not with ME getting pregnant!" I shouted, shaking with rage. "Why the fuck would you lie to me like that?!"

"I'm sorry!" the blonde squeaked, cowering slightly. I hung my head, feeling tears from the betrayal I felt prick at my eyes.

"Just leave me alone," I muttered, getting up and heading for the spare master bedroom and locking the door behind me. I could hear Tsunade loudly berating the kitsune for what he'd done, but even when the house was silent after the medic slammed the front door shut behind her, I leaned my back against the door and slid down until I was sitting with my knees to my chest, my tail curling around me. Leaning my forehead against my knees, I let the tears fall freely, and I couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped me. My body shook with the force of the sobs that wracked me, and I could feel my throat becoming raw from my cries. Why would he lie to me like that? I know I told him I eventually wanted to have children if things had gone my way in life, as in I'd never been brought here, but that was through a surrogate! I never had any inkling that I could/would ever bear children!

"Sasuke…?" Naruto's voice sounded through the door quietly. I managed to quiet my sobs down to painful hiccups, and silently listened to what he had to say. "Sasuke, I swear on my life, I never meant to lie to you. I never meant to trick you or anything of the sort. I love you too much to know you're suffering and be able to just go on with my daily life. I promise, I was going to tell you before anything could happen, but I didn't think you would become pregnant our first time." I didn't say anything, still hurt beyond belief. Eventually, Naruto sighed. "I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk." And with that, his footsteps left the door, and I was alone once more. I felt as alone as I had when my family was killed, and it wasn't a welcome feeling. Now to deal with an injured heart and a growing child inside of me for the next several months.

X*X(3 Weeks Into The Pregnancy)X*X

I retched into the toilet, emptying my stomach of the water I'd been drinking, tears pricking at my eyes again at the pain. This made it 11 times this week I've suffered from morning sickness, including before I knew I was pregnant. It's only been a few days since I locked myself in the spare master bedroom, and I hadn't eaten at all since then. I knew it wasn't healthy, especially with a child inside me that needed nutrients, but I simply wasn't hungry for anything. My stomach growled after I flushed the toilet, and I sighed. Maybe I did need something. Hopefully I can sneak down to the kitchen and snag some crackers.

Carefully, I pressed my ear against the door, listening for Naruto. I couldn't hear anything, so I silently unlocked the door and slipped out, heading for the kitchen. I froze on the bottom step on the stairs when I heard soft snoring from the couch, however, and looked to see the blonde fast asleep on the couch, his normally peaceful face in his sleep twisted slightly with sadness and worry. I was still hurt, though, so I didn't linger long.

I snuck into the kitchen, and quietly poked around until I found the box of crackers. I started to leave, but as I began to go back upstairs, my cursed, shaky hands from the lack of food dropped the box, waking the kitsune immediately. We locked gazes for about two seconds, mine wide and panicked and his stunned and worried, before I tried to retreat to the safety of the spare bedroom as fast as I could, feeling the panic surge through me. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough, and Naruto caught me before I could even reach the doorway. His arms wrapped firmly yet loosely around my waist, and he pulled me close to him without a word. I knew I couldn't fight him, as he was too strong for me, so I stilled as he gently picked me up and carried me back to the main master bedroom. I was carefully placed on the bed, and the blonde turned me to face him. We remained there for several minutes, sitting in silence, until Naruto growled in frustration since I refused to look at him.

"Sasuke, you can't keep yourself locked in the spare bedroom forever," he told me. I still didn't say anything, making him sigh heavily. "What will it take for me to gain your forgiveness?"

"…I don't know…" I whispered, my eyes already starting to burn with unshed tears. I'm so sick of crying… My heart ached for him, but it was still hurt by what he'd done.

"Do you remember what I said before?" Naruto asked softly. I remembered clearly, and nodded. "I meant it, and I still mean it. If I'd had any idea you would get pregnant our first time, I never would have bitten you again until I explained it and knew you were receptive to the idea. Again, I really and truly am sorry, Sasuke…" He managed to get me to look into his eyes as he spoke, and I could see the truth and sincerity behind his words.

"…I believe you," I murmured, looking away again. Hesitantly, I scooted closer to him, wanting the physical contact with my mate that my body had been craving for the past few days. Surprised, Naruto blinked once before spreading his arms for me. I was quick to hug him while seating myself in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face in my hair and kissing the top of my head between my ears.

"I love you so much, Sasuke," he breathed in my ear.

"I love you, too, Naruto," I whimpered, the tears finally falling. I pulled away after a bit, and kissed him desperately. He kissed back eagerly, hungrily almost. I knew he could taste my tears with each kiss, and he eventually pulled away because of them.

"Sasuke, it's okay now," he soothed, just holding me close to his chest. "You haven't eaten anything in the past few days, huh?" he asked rhetorically. I knew he knew that I hadn't been eating. "Do you want some food?"

"I want you," I mumbled, trying to ignore the ache for any potential nourishment I felt. That's when my stomach growled again, ruining the moment. I sighed heavily as Naruto chuckled.

"Come. I'll fix you something that'll be gentle on your stomach, seeing as it's probably not used to having rich food dumped into it after being empty for so long," the blonde told me, smiling slightly. Regretfully, I removed myself from his lap, and he added, "If you want, you can take a quick shower while I fix you something."

"All right…" I sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll still have some '_fun_' once you've eaten," he smirked, causing my heart to flutter with desire. My mate left the room then, allowing me some privacy. I sighed for the third time today, glaring slightly at my abdomen where I knew our child was growing.

"You're already a troublemaker," I muttered to my stomach. All I got in response was another growl, so I sighed, yet again, and headed to the bathroom with a set of clean pajamas consisting of a t-shirt and sweatpants. Not boxers, though. Not that I'd be wearing them long, anyway… I was quick to shower, dry, and dress myself, and I even brushed my hair, tail, and ears, and then hurried downstairs when I caught the enticing aroma of chicken noodle soup. It smelled amazing, and my mouth began to water as I got closer to the kitchen. Smirking playfully, I noticed Naruto was deep in thought as I crept into the kitchen, so I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug, apparently scaring the shit out of him, as he jumped about a foot or so.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto yelped, and then realized it was me. "Jeez, Sasuke, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Jumpy much?" I teased, humming contentedly when he turned around and hugged me back.

"I was thinking about you," he murmured, which had my attention.

"What about me?" I inquired, looking up at him.

"Mainly about you and the baby," he smirked when I blushed. "And about how I can't wait to make love to you when your belly is big and rounded with our child."

"Naruto!" I gasped, mortified, and I pulled away, my face bright red as I slapped his arm.

"What? I wanna have you ride me," he purred, making my hormones go haywire.

"Don't tease me," I growled warningly. He chuckled in response, but didn't say anything else as he handed me a bowl of soup and some water.

"Eat your soup like a good kitten," he teased, and I glared at him as I snatched the bowl.

"Shut it," I spat, and then I sat at the table and ate my fill, literally purring when I finished and placing my hand on my stomach, content.

"Better?" the kitsune asked 'innocently'.

"Much," I answered shortly.

"Already the mood swings begin," Kyuubi's voice grumbled from his cushion. I glared at him, and he silenced himself immediately.

"Come on, love, don't torment Kyuubi," Naruto told me, and took my empty bowl and glass to the sink while I silently slipped upstairs. As soon as I was in the bedroom, the door closing softly behind me, I heard my mate call out, "Sasuke? Where'd you go?" He started to come upstairs, so I swiftly stripped and waited in bed for him, the blankets covering me.

"I'm in the bedroom," I answered, and he opened the door, blinking at me when he saw I was covered in the bed.

"Are you already tired?" he frowned worriedly.

"Why don't you just join me?" I fake-whined, giving him a false tired, pouty face. Naruto sighed heavily, but stripped down to his boxers, even tossing his shirt off to the side in the dirty laundry. He'd taken to doing that ever since he first made love to me, seeing as he admitted the next day that he got really warm anyway. The blonde had told me he had a naturally high body temperature, which I didn't mind in the slightest in this cold. After all, it's like having a personal heater in the bed. The kitsune climbed into bed with me, and started to pull me close until he realized I had no clothes on.

"Why aren't you dressed, Sasuke?" he asked suspiciously.

"Should I be?" I purred seductively, lowering my eyelids to half-mast.

"Oh, you are one sneaky little shit, kitten," he smirked wickedly, pulling me as close to him as he could while sitting up. Our lips connected in a series of long, slow, and deep kisses that turned me on instantly. I could already feel the burning below my waistline as I became hard, and apparently, so could Naruto, as he pulled away with a low chuckle. "Hard already, love?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, feeling my shyness start to return. He cupped my face in his hand and kissed me tenderly again, making the feeling melt away.

"Better?" he smiled slightly.

"Much," I nodded, and then smirked at him. "Now, what are you going to do about my…problem?"

"Something you'll love," he growled with a vicious grin. He pressed his lips to mine in a hungry, demanding kiss, overwhelming me somewhat with the desire he felt for me that I felt in that kiss. Naruto's lips soon moved from my lips to travel down along my jaw line, the side of my neck, my throat and collarbone, and finally to my chest. His tongue flicked out when he reached my nipples, causing me to gasp and grip his upper arms tightly. I felt way too overly sensitive right now, like even too much skin contact would make me cum.

"D-don't tease…N-Naruto…" I stuttered, barely managing to get the words out.

"As you wish~" he purred, pulling back. I watched with eager eyes as he slowly trailed those warm, tan fingers down along my sides, and then suddenly pushed me onto my back. My eyes widened and then squeezed tightly shut when he took my cock into his mouth, applying hot, wet suction. A loud, strangled moan escaped me as he slowly and sensually swirled that skillful tongue of his around my member.

"Naruto, hurry it up…!" I pleaded, trying to hold off until he was in me. I buried my fingers into those spiky blonde locks of his, avoiding his ears, as he sucked me off, bobbing his head and not letting up until I came in his mouth with a pleasured cry. I felt him swallow it, and in my overly sensitive state, that was a major turn-on for me, my member already hardening again from the sensation. '_My gods, how does he do this to me…?_' I thought as I flopped back on the pillows, breathing somewhat heavily from that mind-blowing blow job.

"I was…trying to…hold off…idiot," I panted while he worked on giving me a hickey on my right hip. My hormones were going berserk as he did that, but I could barely muster up any energy to do anything at the moment.

"I didn't want you to cum too soon while I was making love to you, though, Sasuke," he chuckled when he was done, looking up at me from my hips. "Besides, you taste amazing."

"Pervert…" I muttered, looking away and rolling my eyes as my face burned crimson.

"You know you love me," he grinned cheekily.

"I do love you, but you're still a pervert," I smiled slightly.

"One of my many charming qualities," he smirked, kissing my inner thigh softly and reminding me of my now suddenly aching erection. I must have had a look of desperate need on my face, though, because my mate smirked wider before grabbing the lube and squirting some on his fingers and inserting one inside of me. I gasped quietly from the twinge of pain, causing Naruto to pause and watch me before continuing. "You okay?"

"I'm okay… Just not used to it after a week of no sex," I admitted, blushing yet again.

"Don't worry, I'll be good to my kitten," he told me lovingly. I wanted to smack him for it, but resisted the urge to do so and hence ruin the moment. Instead, I let him kiss me passionately, and I even kissed back with equal intensity and enthusiasm. I winced slightly when he added the second finger, but the pain rapidly changed into pleasure. Soon enough, I was rocking back on his fingers, trying to get his fingers to brush against my prostate, but he withdrew them, much to my dissatisfaction. I gave a whine of protest, but Naruto merely chuckled lowly as he began to slick up his cock.

"Ready for me to fill you, love?" he grinned wickedly as he lined himself up with my entrance.

"Not quite," I smirked, and then reversed our positions, crouching over the kitsune, before impaling myself on his rock hard dick.

"Holy **fuck**!" he groaned loudly as I adjusted myself above him with small gasps and pants.

"That's better," I purred once I was settled.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he panted, frowning slightly. I didn't answer, and the frown on his lips melted instantly when I began to ride him. I lifted and lowered myself in his lap, eventually managing to get his cock to strike my prostate. I gave a long, loud moan as stars scattered across my vision from the intense pleasure, heat, and friction going on between our bodies.

"That's enough," the demon below me growled, and without warning, Naruto flipped me onto my back, still inside me, and gave a few rough thrusts. "That's more like it, huh?" he grunted when he paused after hearing my moans. "Beg for me, Sasuke~"

"Fuck me, Naruto! Fuck me hard and fast until you fill me with your cum!" I begged without hesitation.

"With pleasure," he grinned maliciously, and took my words to heart. He thrust into me quick, rough, and deep, practically abusing my prostate, he was hitting it so much. I had a feeling I wouldn't be walking for a day or two after this. Not that I minded.

I felt my release approaching rapidly, and I dug my nails into his back as a warning, drawing a slightly pained hiss past his lips. Naruto didn't break pace, however, and instead nipped at the tip of one of my ears, causing me to mewl with pleasure shortly before I came with a scream of his name.

"_**NARUTO!**_" I shrieked, clawing at his back. My cum spattered onto our stomachs as my walls clenched around the kitsune's cock.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto groaned, lightly biting my collarbone as he released his white hot seed inside of me. Once his orgasm had passed, he pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed next to me. The blonde started to pull me close, but then he paused and wiped my cum off our stomachs with his hand and licked it off before kissing me deeply. I gave a throaty purr of approval when I was able to taste myself on his tongue. When we parted shortly after for air, he smiled and asked, "See what I mean? You taste amazing." I couldn't even respond, so I opted to just bury my burning face into his bare chest and try to sleep.

"I love you, Naruto," I mumbled against his chest after a few seconds.

"I love you, too, Sasuke. So much," he whispered. Reaching between us, he tilted my face back so I could look at him. "Sasuke, you forgive me, right?"

"…We literally just had make-up sex, so why are you asking me that now?" I deadpanned.

"Just answer me please," he murmured.

"Yes, I forgive you, dumbass," I smiled, kissing him lightly. He kissed my nose before holding me close to him, nuzzling my hair.

"Thank you," he breathed. Another few minutes passed before he added, "Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you."

"Goodnight, Naruto. Love you, too," I replied sleepily, and then we fell asleep in the other's loving, warm embrace.

A/N: Finally got this one posted! I should have had it posted the other day, but oh well. R&R, peeps!


End file.
